Forbidden Fruit
by VampireeGirl
Summary: The Cullens go hunting, and Jasper is stuck babysitting Bella. Feelings run haywire and tragedy occurs.Will Bella listen to her feelings and let Jasper comfort her, or will she become an empty shell once again? Lemons later. Jasper/Bella
1. New Paris

**Thanks for reading! Please tell me whatcha think :)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Jasper, or anything else you recognize here.**

**Chapter One**

**New Paris**

**BPOV**

For once I'm not going to the Cullen house to see Edward or Alice, but Jasper. The whole family excluding him are going hunting. He has to stay behind to protect me form my bad luck.

I jerked back to reality when I almost missed the nearly invisible turn onto their driveway.

Edward didn't like the fact that I'm going to stay the weekend with the Hale whose bloodlust is uncontrollable, but I trust Jasper completely. My birthday was an accident, and I know it won't happen again.

I parked the car, half expecting Alice to be waiting, but it, of course, was just me. I unbuckled my seatbelt and cut the ignition. When I went to open the car door, I found Jasper holding it open like a southern gentlemen, my duffle bag slung on his shoulder. _How could I not have noticed him get it? _I wondered, getting out of the car.

He smiled at me and led me inside, where I find myself sitting on the couch next to him. I raised my eyebrows suspiciously, he just smiled innocently. "I don't like going slow. Your things are unpacked."

I gaped at him, once more I underestimated the speed of a vampire. I was about to tell him that human speed isn't slow, it's normal, but he laughed at my expression, knocking my thoughts away. For some reason he then became nervous.

"Oh!" I yelled while calming myself down. He doesn't manipulate my emotions as much anymore after Edward chased him to Alaska for making me lustful around Mike Newton. Truthfully, I don't know how much of it was Jasper or how much of it was Mike seizing the opportunity. Either way, Jasper now doesn't do anything that Edward could find out, for fear of his wrath.

He was looking at me hungrily, and I gulped. The sound snapped him out of it, but by the way he was looking at me I realized it wasn't hunger, but lust. I probably shouldn't be thinking of Edward while being alone with his brother...who happens to be a charismatic, bloodthirsty, beautiful, vampire.

Luckily, he didn't mention it. Instead, he asked why I was nervous. I stifled a laugh as he asked me. It's a bit funny seeing him looking scared and afraid while asking why _I _was nervous.

He glared at me, obviously noting my humor. "You have major mood swings," he joked.

I glared at him, and started yelling a steam of profanities. I then threw a pillow at him-although I'm sure it did more harm to said pillow than it did to him. Then it hit me: _why am I so mad? _I looked at Jasper suspiciously. He was grinning like an idiot.

"Jasper," I snarled.

He laughed, and I continued to glare. Then, for no apparent reason, I fell to the floor laughing like a maniac.

He kept me like this for so long my lungs burned and I felt sure I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen.

Then he released me, and I turned red and got off the floor and reclaimed my seat. When I sat down, Jasper looked afraid. "Don't tell Edward...please?" He begged.

I smiled at him, an immortal vampire was begging me not to taddle on him? "I won't," I promised.

He looked relieved, mirroring what I felt. I rolled my eyes. Can't trust any emotions around him, that's for sure.

After a few moments of silence, Jasper cut the tension. "Were you nervous that...I...was...g-going-?" He stuttered the words.

My eyes went wide, "no, no!" I yelled, cutting off a now visibly relieved Jasper. "I trust you!" The moment I said this, I felt smugness radiating off of him.

I smirked, now I can tell what he's feeling just like he can.

We started talking about nothing in particular, but I found out we had a lot in common. It was easy talking to Jasper. With him being so in touch with both our emotions, it never felt weird like I thought it would.

Jasper's cell phone rang, interrupting a story about Edward and Emmett kissing, courtesy of said charismatic vampire.

He flipped it open, "hello?" He asked in a voice so perfect it could only belong to a vampire. "No, she hasn't." _What haven't I done? _"Why are you calling so soon?"

I didn't need vampire hearing to notice the velvety voice on the phone was yelling. I can only imagine how loud it is to poor super-hearing jasper, who had the device against his ear.

I took this time to really look at him. I can't believe I never noticed how beautiful he was before now. He was wearing a tight T-shirt that shows off his many muscles. His arm is sh owing, but the crescent marks are invisible because of the lighting. His beautiful blonde hair is falling over his golden eyes...he was just like the Greek god Apollo.

_Whoa! He's Edward's brother! _I screamed at myself. _And my best friend's husband!_

My guilty thoughts were cut off by Jasper. "Sorry, I didn't realize. I feed her right now, Esme. You can let go of Edward now."

Esme is talking to him? It made sense, I guess, for her to be concerned about the girl she thinks of as a daughter. But why is she restraining Edward?

Before I had time to ponder this, I was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Sorry, Bella!" Jasper said anxiously. "I forgot how often you humans eat," he gestured to the microwave that is currently heating something up.

"It's okay, Jazz. I didn't even notice." I said, digging into the left over lasagna Esme made yesterday that had magically appeared.

He rolled his eyes, "but I should have."

How could he sense my hunger if I couldn't? "No, you-"

"Just eat before Edward kills me," he laughed, but for some strange reason I felt my heart sink at the sound of my fiance's name.

I glared at him and finished eating while he just stared at me. Nope, not creepy at all.

When I finished, I found myself back at the couch, with him beside me. "Is human speed really _that_ annoying?"

He smiled his beautiful smile. "If I let you walk, you surely would have tripped. This way we both win."

I was about to ask him how he came to that conclusion so idiotic that I only thought possible for Emmett, but he spoke before I had the chance.

"So, what movie shall we watch?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Wow, you have an Alice like attention span." For some reason, I flinched at my best friend's name.

He seemed to notice but didn't say anything. "Edward mentioned your favorite movie is Romeo and Juliet. Wanna watch it?"

I gaped at him, how weird would it be to watch that movie with my fiance's brother? "You wanna watch _that? _Edward even hates watching it."

He smiled and I blushed realizing I just compared him to Edward. "Alice can't sit still long enough, and obviously I can't watch it with Emmett or Edward." I smiled back at him, how could I have forgotten he's emotional?

I let out a laugh as I pictured Alice _trying _to sit through a movie. He took that as a yes and put the DVD in.

I only paid half attention to the movie, the rest of me was focused on the fact that with the mixture of both of our emotions, Jasper was crying unshed tears like a baby. I decided to try and calm him down, so I made myself overly indifferent. It worked, and I felt smug. Two can play that game.

We went back to watching the movie, and I jumped when Tybalt was murdered. I landed on something cold and hard as a rock. I blushed, realizing it was Jasper. Looking at him I noticed he was looking away trying unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh. "Sorry," I mumbled, and moved to get off of him, but instead I was kept in place by arms that were hard as granite. I blushed again and watched the res of the movie, or at lease pretended to.

Instead, I thought about my current position and how much I liked it. But for him, it was probably nothing more than a brother comforting his sister. I felt so ashamed he's my brother's fiancé AND he's married to my best friend! I avoided looking at his eyes in fear of losing control and kissing him, no matter how much I want to.

He must of felt my despair because he started rubbing soothing circles on my back, like any good brother would do. I looked back at the screen and I felt relieved this was the part where Romeo kills Paris. As mean as that sounds, it's a good cover up for my emotions. _They fight. Paris falls, _kept playing through my head. I used to think my Paris is Jacob, but now I think it's Jasper

.**A/N: Let me know what you think!! I won't update unless you review. I love the Jasper/Bella pairing, and it took forever to write this because I was stuck between two themes. So, I'll be writing both, UNLESS one doesn't get very many reviews, then I'll delete it and just write the one. So be sure to tell me if you like it or not!**


	2. Already Know

**Thanks go to all of you who reviewed! Each and every one of them inspired me and made me smile :) I apologize for the wait, but this week exams start and school's been hell. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...(**

**Already Know**

**Chapter Two**

**BPOV**

_They fight. Paris falls, kept playing through my head. I used to think my Paris is Jacob, but now I think it's Jasper_.

_It's Jasper! As in Edward's married-to-my-best-friend's brother_! No matter how much I repeat those lines in my head, I can't pretend I don't like this sibling affection a little too much.

"Er...Bells?" Asked the perfect voice of an angel. _Stop that!_

"Yeah?" I asked, glad for the distraction.

"The movie is over..." I looked at the screen and blushed. Even the credits are over.

"Right, sorry." I mumbled, climbing off the man made of granite.

We sat there for a few awkward minutes, as if we didn't just talk for hours on end and soothe each other while watching a movie. Finally, after about 5 minutes I decided to go to sleep.

_What's wrong with me? _He basically proved the feelings AREN'T mutual. I don't even know what I feel. Lost in thought, I stumbled on the stairs.

**JPOV **

I sighed when she walked upstairs with feelings of disappointment, confusion, and shame following her in waves that would rival any tornado to flee.

That was all my fault. My selfishness wanted to stop her from moving away, and undoubtedly my affections were influencing her to a great extent.

Despite my want for the girl I'm supposed to think of as a sister, I had to get her off of me before I give into temptation and full lips.

What's worse- or better, I suppose- is that she probably thought it was just that. Brotherly affection.

What she doesn't know is I've been in an internal fight with myself since her birthday. Despite Edward's wishes, I stayed behind to fix what I had done. And that's just what I did, I broke her. The pain was unbearable, even for me though it was not my own. I couldn't take the pain away, so I made her numb enough to not feel it.

This worked to a degree, after a week or so of weeping she just stopped altogether. Stopped everything, and became a zombie.

I had to leave after the dog got involved, but not before I gave her all the happiness I could possibly give. She thought it was the dog's doing, which as Alice said wasn't such a bad thing seeing as he protected her from Laurent. Had she not sent me home, I already would of been there with her before Laurent had.

Once I got back home, Alice was overjoyed that Bella was fixed, and remained oblivious to my feelings. Edward hadn't known my absence because of his own, so he knew nothing about it. However, she proved impossible to remove from my mind that no matter how much I tried, Edward found the images of a broken Bella. He shrugged the images off as guilt and let it be.

When she jumped off the cliff I thought I had failed her and that dog had hurt her. There's only so much a person could take, even one strong enough to hang out with mythical creatures.

Even Rosalie couldn't hide the relief when Bella and Edward returned safely. Bella forgave him too quickly for my liking, so I had to stand by and watch day by day as my undeserving brother was with my true love.

When I heard her heartbeat increase, I immediately knew what was happening. Without thinking, I ran to the stairs to catch her before she fell...again.

Ignoring the spark when I touched her, I reluctantly put her back on her feet, holding on a bit longer than necessary.

I was immediately overwhelmed by emotions of embarrassment, love, and lust coming off her. The latter making it insanely hard to keep my hands to myself.

When she ran back upstairs after muttering a thank you, I separated my emotions from hers: and went back to my own misery.

A second later I realized that although I am thoroughly feeling my sadness, there is another emotion prodding at me. And it shocked me immensely.

**BPOV**

I hesitated at the top of the stairs to look back at Apollo. "Jasper, I..." I gulped the words back down and shook my head, as if erasing the decision.

I felt the all to familiar blush rush to my face and started to turn back around as to not let him see. Although the attempt was futile because he is, after all, a charismatic vampire.

Of course, he just couldn't let me off the hook that easy. "You what?" He asked, as if oblivious to my embarrassment, which of course he is not.

"I...I feel...like I'm-" I sighed and shook my head again. "Good night."

He smiled that stunning smile before gently grabbing my arm and turning me around.

"Jazz-" He cut me off with his finger on my lips.

Just when I thought my blush couldn't get any worse, I was proved wrong by his next words.

"I know how you feel, love."

**A/N: Just a warning: They aren't officially together yet. And Jasper reflecting on his past was not just to fill up space!! It's important in the overall plot. If you're confused, read the summary and I'm sure you'll guess what it is. If you do, send it in a review. Get it right and you get a sneak peak! Sorry for the length, next chapter will be longer to make up for it.**

**Remember to review!**


	3. Caught

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You have no idea how much it means to me!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing and therefore am making no money from this story.**

**Caught**

**Chapter Three**

**BPOV**

_Just when I thought my blush couldn't get any worse, I was proved wrong by his next words._

"_I know how you feel, love."_

I just stared down at the suddenly interesting floor, unsure what to say. I'm engaged to his brother, what in the world am I supposed to do now? And worse, he knows it!

Luckily, he removed his finger from my lips, and which I had to bite down not to whimper from the lost of contact, however simple it may be.

"Why don't you go to bed? It's late."

Fearing my voice would crack, I simply nodded and ran upstairs. When I stepped inside Edward's room, a rush of guilt overcame me. I was reminded that I was falling for Edward's brother when I even looked at his room, there was no way I could stay in here tonight. I felt a wave of indifference overcome me, but I shrugged it off. I deserve to feel like this.

I grabbed my things and went on auto-pilot throughout my shower, hardly realizing what I was doing. My thoughts were clouded of Jasper. My heart ached at the sound of my best friend's _name! _As if this wasn't bad enough, but it's just that. She's my _best friend! _And if I were to stay on the stairs another moment with Jasper, I would of lost control and kissed her husband!

My heart wrenched with guilt once again. Had she seen what I wanted to do? I hope not...she's hunting, so she should be distracted and animalistic, right? As much as I tried to convince myself that, that was true, even I doubted it.

Without taking note of my actions, I stepped out of the shower, dried off and dressed. I only came back to noticing what I was doing when I stepped back inside Edward's room. Looking at the couch, I was reminded of when he playfully attacked me. Looking at the bed, I was reminded of when I foolishly tried to seduce a vampire, and when he didn't allow me to 'for my own good.'

With a sigh, I went downstairs. This room had to many guilty memories. Jasper and I didn't do anything, but I sure wanted to. And in my opinion, that was just as bad.

**JPOV**

When I heard the shower running, I let out a breath I hadn't noticed I'd been holding. What's wrong with me? Why couldn't I see she didn't want to admit her feelings _for a reason? _For someone who's felt the emotions of countless adolescent girls, I was being extremely oblivious just then.

I heard her stumble a little getting out of the shower, and I smiled a little. Some things never change...as much as I hate to admit it, that includes my feelings.

When I heard her footsteps go downstairs, I frowned and got off of the bed I share with Alice. Even though neither of us sleep, Carlisle insisted we get a bed so it didn't look too weird that all of us don't have any. Although, the population of Forks thought the bed was for Alice and Rosalie.

I walked downstairs- slowly, for me, but I doubt Bella would of been able to see me if she hadn't been paying close attention. I found her sitting on the couch, staring at the wall. Suppressing a sigh of guilt, I sat down beside her.

Neither of us spoke for a moment, until I heard a soft sob escape from her lips, that if I were human I would not of noticed. Of course, I knew she was sad by her emotions, but I still don't want to see her cry...

I hesitantly wrapped a cold arm around her shoulders, barely touching her. No matter how much I wanted to feel the warmth, she undoubtedly is not in the mood to deal with me. Even though I was being exceptionally gentle, she gasped in surprise, and spun her head around to face me as if noticing me for the first time.

Which she very well may have been, she was a little out of it...I offered her a weak smile, which she attempted to return without much success.

"I'm so sorry..." She mumbled so quietly, even I had to strain to hear her.

"For what?" I had to stop myself from adding 'love' at the end. I still wasn't sure I heard her right. What should she be sorry for?

Instead of responding, she shook her head and went back to staring at the all-too-interesting wall. Never had I been passed up for a wall before, this was a new one.

"No, I'm sorry," I murmured, doubtful that she'd even hear it.

But she surprised me and asked a feeble, "why?"

Hanging around with vampires must of enhanced her hearing...because even I hardly heard that. "Making you tell me."

Nothing else was said, but we came to a silent truce and she leaned into my arm, which in turn held her more securely to me.

She turned her head to stare at me, and I couldn't take my eyes off her kissable lips. I bit my lip to stop from kissing her and turned away, causing her to send rejection waves my way. Unwilling to let her suffer any longer, I returned her gaze. I could last a little while without making out with my brother's fiancé, right? One look at her told me the answer. _Wrong._

Just when I was about to give in and let my longing for the girl be fulfilled, my cell phone vibrated. I stiffened, had Alice seen? One look at he caller I.D. told me my answer.

_Edward._

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the short chapter, it was mostly filler. But I PROMISE the plot will really begin in the next chapter. It has to do with what Edward has to say... Sorry this chapter is a little rough, I didn't have time to look it over. Please review! Or else I won't update.**


	4. Mind Games

**A/N: I deleted the AN I don't like them any more than you do. Anyway, for those of you who wished her well thanks for the concern, she is fine now. ) And I'm sorry about the wait, but before we get to the long awaited chapter I wanted to thank you for your reviews and patience. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this keyboard**

**Chapter Four**

**Mind Games**

**BPOV**

_Just when I was about to give in and let my longing for the girl be fulfilled, my cell phone vibrated. I stiffened, had Alice seen? One look at he caller I.D. told me my answer._

_Edward._

I gulped and looked at Jasper, who already knew what I was thinking. _Alice. _ He looked hesitantly at me and I gave a stiff nod to indicate he should answer it.

"Hello?" _Even when he's scared he manages to sound like an angel._

There was an impossibly long uncomfortable silence until Jazz broke it by letting out a huge sigh of..._relief? _How _can he possibly be calm?_ He looked at me and shook his head, indicating that Edward knew nothing. "Take your time." He said with a smile towards me, "we were just watching a movie." After another moment of silence he said goodbye and hung up.

"What happened?" I asked immediately.

He just smiled happily, "he doesn't know. The La Push pack thought they were up to something when they left for the camping trip, they followed them. Because of the werewolves Alice is blind."

Although I should be worried for both Jacob and Edward, I felt relieved. _We weren't caught. _

"So they'll be a little while longer, seeing as Alice is uncomfortable with being blind. They've been following her wherever she goes so they're going to move again tonight to try and throw them off without breaking the treaty."

"So...they're running away from the big, bad wolves?"

He rolled his eyes, "you could say that."

"Wait...Didn't _anyone _from the pack stay behind?' I asked in a not so subtle way of wondering if Jacob was okay.

He seemed to chose his words carefully before saying, "the people of La Push are being cared for."

"What does that-" before I could finish the question however, he cut me off.

"Why don't you go get some sleep?"

I sighed and nodded with a last lingering look at Apollo before going to Edward's room. Again, as soon as I entered I was hit with a wave of guilt. Not that I have anything to feel guilty for...we didn't do anything, right? And who _isn't _attracted to vampires?

The last thought on my mind before I fell asleep was _what is Jasper hiding?_

**JPOV **

I sighed, leaning back down on the couch. That was the second time I had to send her away before doing something we'd both regret.

And why does she have to be so persistant about that dog? It's for her own good that I didn't tell her anyway, she'll run off trying to help and end up with needing rescuing.

I'm used to helping her up when she's down since she trips a lot, but Edward made everyone promise not to get involved. One thing's for sure, getting murdered isn't on the top of my to-do list.

But one thing stayed on my mind until morning when Bella woke up: _What if Edward _did _know something? He was insistent on asking, and we knew that the wolves might follow them ahead of time._

Ever since Edward came back they thought we'd bring Bella _out _of Forks to turn her, so we wouldn't break the treaty. We've almost always been followed by at least one of the wolves, we usually even stay in the same clearing as them to maintain the look of innocence. So _why did he call?_

**A/N: So does Edward know or not? Sorry about the really short chapter, I've had complaints about my other stories needing updating and I still have a lot of things to do. I was also supposed to call once I got home but I forgot. And knowing my aunt, when she's bored she'll never hang up. Sorry again but I should be able to update again tomorrow! Please review...next chapter you find out part of what Jasper is hiding.**


	5. One Reason

**Disclaimer: I, of course, still own nothing.**

**Chapter 5**

**One Reason**

Ever since Edward came back they thought we'd bring Bella _out _of Forks to turn her, so we wouldn't break the treaty. We've almost always been followed by at least one of the wolves, we usually even stay in the same clearing as them to maintain the look of innocence. So _why did he call?_

**BPOV**

I relaxed a little on my way to bed. After all, Edward had no way of knowing.

_Wait _I caught myself, knowing _what _exactly? Nothing happened. He's simply my brother-in-law to be doing his job; he was being brotherly.

It's no different from what the giant teddy bear in the form of Emmett does, so why does it feel so wrong now?

I sighed, this is way too much. Jasper doesn't even like me back-and why should he?

Even though I don't have much to feel guilty for, I still can't get to sleep very easily. _What if my Paris falls?_

**JPOV**

What is going on? Edward has to know something- _he has to! _

Why else would he be calling? A La Push wolf-boy is hardly anything new to worry about. We haven't broken the treaty _yet_, and we knew ahead of time they'd be there. So what made this news so important to call us about?

I sighed, emotions really do get the best of me.

Then I realized what I already noticed; I'm feeling Bella's emotions too. She's guilty also, does she know what I'm hiding? Or maybe she just is ashamed that she was so close to me?

Either way, I know something is going on and I really want to figure out what.

With that much said, I can't think with all the guilty she's causing me, _literally. _So I decided to go for a little run to visit our good dog friends.

**APOV**

With my bouncy gait, I walked over to Edward just dying to ask him the question that's been on my mind for so long since the phone call.

"Nope, nothing." He said with a weird look in his eye.

I smiled, then I realized he wasn't letting me talk again.

"OW!"

I smiled, knowing it was fake but not caring anyway. He deserved the hit.

"So you're sure there's nothing?"

"They know nothing."

"Good," I said as if I were told he'd go shopping with me.

_They know nothing yet._

**JPOV**

As soon as I got to La Push, I smelled them. It reeked too bad, they have to be here. Most of them, at least.

I noticed two dogs coming my way but decided to just let them, they weren't going to attack. I'm just outside of La Push, they'd break the treaty.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Embry, who was surprisingly trustful enough to be a human infront of him.

"What are _you _doing here?"

He just cocked an eyebrow. "I live here."

"No, why are you all here when all of the Forks vampires aren't?"

"I'm looking right at a bloodsucker right now."

I suppressed a groan, this was going to take a while.

Surprisingly, Quil took over from there, clearly annoyed at this. "Why would we all go there when Bella's with you? We'd have no way of knowing when you broke the treaty."

I noticed the when, not the if, but didn't feel like pointing that out. After all, we _were _planning on breaking the treaty. That is, unless Edward has anything to do with it.

Not that Bella would ever let him, of course.

"So none of you are there then?" I asked, not buying it.

"Just Paul."

I laughed at the choice, knowing there was a reason they sent Paul away.

I hardly noticed the rest of our encounter, only focusing on one thing.

They could easily get away from _one _wolf, no matter how bad tempered he may be. So, why did Edward say that? What did he know? And why does he trust me to be with Bella, when I'm the youngest?

**A/N Any guesses? Any? At all? And sorry, I've been on a different fan fiction sight. But I'm back! **


	6. Accidents Will Happen

**A/N: Thanks to those of you who did review! Every one made me smile :) **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight, but I do own this story!**

**Chapter Six**

**Accidents Will Happen**

_They could easily get away from one wolf, no matter how bad tempered he may be. So, why did Edward say that? What did he know? And why does he trust me to be with Bella, when I'm the youngest?_

**EPOV**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked skeptically for what must have been the tenth time since we got there. There has to be a better way of finding this out....There just has to be, right?

"Just do it," growled Emmett, who was upset about giving up his bear. He was currently debating if he should go for it anyway, since I was still rooted to this spot, terrified of what could happen.

I closed my eyes and held my breath. Normally I let myself go on automatic, and react as if I were an animal on a hunt. But for now this will have to do. Drinking blood in a civilized state, _if such a thing were possible. _After all, how else was I to know?

I ran up to the bear and snapped its neck easily. If it were to fight back that would bring out my inhumane side. The same side Bella should be scared of if she knew what was good for her.

Not that I'd ever intentionally harm her, that's the whole point of trying this...

I closed my eyes and while still holding my breath lowered my head to his neck.

"Edward!" Came Carlisle's firm yet understanding voice, snapping me out of my trance. "You need to breathe! He smells much worse than Bella!"

I didn't even need to be breathing to know that. So I groaned, knowing he was right. But the second I breathed in the scent of its blood I knew there was no stopping me.

**EmPOV**

I can't believe it! _My _bear!

And to make everything worse, I have to just sit back and not do anything!

Looking around I realized everyone else had disappointing looks, too. Were they upset at this injustice, too?

When my gaze went to Alice I saw nothing but worry on her face. _Where's Jasper when you need him? _

Then it clicked. If he couldn't stop with a bear-_however delicious said bear is NOT THAT I'D KNOW-_ how is he going to stop himself from killing Bella?

**APOV**

I can't believe it! After everything, it won't even matter. Edward can't change Bella. My sister can't be with our family forever....poor Esme.

I sighed as I watched Edward finish with his accidental meal. He stayed put, too ashamed to come face us, I didn't have to be my Jazzy to know that.

Ah, Jasper. It's always so easy with him, he's so wonderful. He always knows how I feel and vice versa. It can get annoying when I just want to sulk, but that itself is another good thing. Sometimes he's understanding of that and others he just cheers me right up to the point that I forgot why I'm even sad.

Not to mention he always does the right thing by everybody else. Although, I'm not quite sure if it's just the way he is, or if he just can't stand everyone's bad emotions directed at him...

I snapped out of it when I saw what Edward planned to do.

I decided not go after him right away, even when I got surprised looks my way because I knew it was coming. It would only make things much, much worse. Edward is the kind of person who needs to deal with things his own way, on his own time. No matter how stupid he may be about it.

At least we got that stupid mutt off our tail- _no good would have come of it if he saw much less _heard _what happened. _It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, perhaps even someone with a dog's IQ could?

Sharing a knowing look with Esme, I knew we were on the same page. Edward had enough time by now, so I left to where I knew him to be.

But, why? How can I make him cheer up when I myself can't? Times like this I wish I had my husband with me. Poor Bella....I'll never let her get hurt, I vowed myself. No matter what the cost, I'll never let her get hurt.

_Unless it's from her own clumsiness,_ I thought with a smile. That girl was a danger magnet, who of course hose to hang out with vampires and werewolves.

What could be safer?

Then I froze, why can't I see Edward? Oh, no....

Taking a deep, unnecessary breath I quickened my pace. _Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid, Edward...._

**BPOV**

By the time I woke up and got ready, I went downstairs to find my breakfast already made for me by a startling handsome vampire who looks suspiciously like Apollo.

Said godlike vampire also got impatient because the next thing I know there's cold arms around me and I'm at the table.

I eyed the eggs and bacon suspiciously. He doesn't eat, so I can't assume he knows how to cook...

It looks okay though, and smells even better...

"Just eat it," Jasper laughed. "I swear I didn't poison your food."

I took a deep breath before picking up a piece of bacon that was still incredibly warm. He must have heard me get up and timed it pretty perfect....

"Bella."

I gave him an apologetic smile before taking a bite.

My eyes widened in surprise, how does someone who hasn't eaten a single thing for so long know what tastes good? Much less how to cook it.

I didn't have to tell him how it tasted, he undoubtedly already found that out by my emotions. So, I simply said a "thanks, Jazz," and felt myself become smug.

Wait, _what? _

I glared at Jasper who just smiled and left me to my emotions in peace.

**JPOV**

Surely it's wrong of me to get excited about such a silly thing. So she called me Jazz, bring out the wedding bells! It's just my _name, _for crying out loud! No different than me calling her Bella.

I sat on the couch with a sigh. _What is wrong with me? _I finally get the girl I love to myself and I spend the time feeling sorry for myself?

_What is wrong with me?_

_What is stopping me from just telling her?_

Stupid question, there's two things. My wife and her fiancé. Or, her best friend and my brother. Either way this is so wrong.

Then I looked over at her as she put her dishes in the sink. _That makes it no less right. I'm _completely _in love with her. _I'm not going to just sit around at watch her marry my brother.

The same guy who left her for broken and even claimed not to love her! I'm the one who helped her get through it, I'm not going to let the mongrel keep taking credit.

There's nothing wrong with being with the one you love. And there's nothing right about leaving your beloved and come waltzing back expecting forgiveness.

Especially when someone else who actually loves her helped her through it.

I have to tell her, I can't stand things as they are right now. There's nothing brotherly about my love for her.

The only thing that's stopped me before is Alice. The wonderful, and beautiful woman I've had the pleasure of being married to.

She deserves to know the truth, and I can't exactly say I blame her if she hates me for it. I know I even hate myself for it. I have a perfect woman all to myself whom I've loved for so long, but I still fall in love with someone else. Much less, her best friend. What kind of person does this? Certainly not one that's deserving of her, that's for sure.

I'm not even deserving of Bella, but I can't let this go unsaid any longer. It's not fair to either of them, and poor Bella has my feelings and hates herself thinking its her own fault.

_Or does she actually feel the same way?_ Times like these I hate my talent, everything gets so mixed up and confused. I don't even know what's my own emotion

Without looking up I said the single hardest yet most natural thing I've ever had to say.

"Bella?" _ I barely even recognized my own voice_ I thought, as I waited for her reply.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading!! PLEASE tell me what you think, please? I won't continue this story if I don't get any feedback. Reviews inspire me to write, it's a simple fact of life.**

**(You can stop reading here if you don't want to listen to me ramble.) Another simple fact of life is I have the worst luck ever. I won't bore you with the stories, assuming you don't want to read them.**

**Please tell me what you think! REVIEW!**

**xoxo**


	7. Two Steps back

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Sorry about the wait, and some of you who reviewed were confused what was happening. It'll be cleared up more later on, I promise. But for those of you who didn't get it, Edward was hesitant to change Bella because he didn't know if he could stop so he practiced on a bear. **

**The rest will be explained later on, and now the long awaited chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Jasper....**

**Two Steps Back**

**Chapter Seven**

"Bella?" _I barely even recognized my own voice_ I thought, as I waited for her reply

**JPOV**

"Mm?" Came my slightly distracted reply. She was too busy examining my face. Wonder what it was giving away?

"I have to talk to you about something," I said nervously while averting my eyes to the floor that was much more interesting than it usually is. However, it was hard enough as it is, I don't need to look at her face fill with hatred towards me and make it all worse.

And it would fill with hatred, why shouldn't it?

"What is it, Jazzy?" She sat down next to me, scrutinizing my face. She actually sounded a bit worried for me. Her emotions proved me correct, they were confused and worried all at once.

I was suddenly at a loss of words-although I'm unsure whether it was due to her confusing emotions or the fact that this fragile human was worried about _me _of all people. I shook my head, "well...umm, it has to do with-with-" _What happened to my thought out speech? _

"Alice and Edward?" She asked with a small smile playing on her beautiful, full lips.

_Stop it, Jasper, _I scolded myself. I just nodded, did she know already?

Of course she did, I give away my own emotions too much sometimes. I can't bottle every single emotion in Forks inside of me forever. So she knew, right? Maybe I won't have to explain.

She spoke before I could say anything. "I know, I miss them too."

I shook my head again. "No, Bella. That isn't what I'm trying to tell you."

"Then what are you trying to say?" She bit her bottom lip, as she always does when she's nervous. I didn't need to know what she's feeling to know that much. Along with that there was nothing but confusion there, possibly a little frustration as well. I better savor the feeling now though because undoubtedly it'll soon turn into a lot of frustration.

_Why am I even bothering? _She just basically told me she doesn't feel the same way as I do.

What are you supposed to do when you're rejected without the person actually _knowing _that they've rejected you?

I don't intend to find out, that's for sure.

"What I'm trying to say is that-do you remember when Edward left?" I asked, trying to think of a way to put this as I was overwhelmed with abandonment and hurt. That may not have been the best thing to ask.

"Of course I do," she snapped, standing up and glaring at me. "I'm human, not mental."

"Bella-I didn't mean it like that at all." My words came out in a rush so I could keep her from leaving. "I was only going to say-"

"I don't care what you have to say! You got back _months _ago, and just now decided to bring it up? When I was starting to get over it?" She exclaimed as she turned to leave.

This conversation was not at all going how I'd intended. "No, Bella-"

She just shook her head and continued walking away from me faster than I've ever seen her move.

I was hit with a fresh wave of emotions, only this time the abandonment and hurt was not solely Bella's.

* * *

_What just happened? _I asked myself as I shrank back into the poor, weak furniture as I undoubtedly tore it. I was going to tell her how much I loved her and that it was me who helped her through everything. _Me._ Not that mongrel.

Of course, I wouldn't actually say it like that, she wouldn't take to the wording very well.

I was _not _going to remind her of her worst memory just for the sake of her getting hurt. That thought had never even crossed my mind, and now it's what actually played out.

And I _certainly _hadn't meant for her to cry. I'd never seen her cry apart from when Edward decided to do the "noble" thing and leave. Bella just didn't cry, she was too brave for her own good. Of course, not much else can be expected from a girl who hangs out with a bunch of vampires on a regular basis, I thought with a sad smile.

What I had expected was for her to hate me- she'd have every right and reason to. But, not because of this.

I never want her to be hurt, least of all because of me. I love her much too much for that, I hate seeing her like this. To make everything even worse I also get to feel it through her own feelings and hear her crying. I hate this, her emotions are making mine even worse. I guess I deserve that though, and never had I been more angry at myself for overhearing something that should be impossible to hear.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath. She needed to hear me say this. I wasn't about to give up without a fight. I had trained newborns and fought in wars, yet I was starting to chicken out when it came to telling the woman I loved how I felt.

I knew one thing for sure, though. I'd rather fight in a thousand more wars than go see her like this and have all that hatred directed towards me, literally.

A war would be the much less painful option there.

**A/N: I'm sorry that was so short, I was going to add the confrontation from Bella's POV but I don't really have the time and felt like I needed to put something up since I haven't for quite a while. **

**Please review!! I want some feedback, no matter how bad it is. It helps me know what to improve upon, so flames are welcome. **

**If you want an update, then REVIEW!! I'm serious.**

**I'll make the next chapter extra long to make up for this, I promise.**

**REVIEW**

**xxx**


	8. Paris Is Back

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Each one makes me incredibly happy, and inspired. I'm glad so many of you like this story, and I got added to so many more alerts than I got reviews for, but thanks to those of you who reviewed! It really means a lot to me.**

**The beginning part of this is just the last chapter from Bella's point of view. I thought it should be shared. Sorry about my babbling, here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but one day I WILL own Jasper. Bella can't have him forever. I won't allow it, he will be mine. **

**Chapter Eight**

**Paris Is Back**

**BPOV**

"Bella?" I barely even heard him say it, but looking over at him told me that he had indeed spoken. He was staring at me with his perfect golden eyes filled with worry, and he had anticipation etched all over his incredibly magnificent features.

"Mm?" I heard myself say as I pondered what could be possibly worrying him. I've seen him fight off Victoria and an army of newborns, so whatever was on his mind has to be pretty terrifying to say the least. I shuddered at the thought of what it may be.

"I have to talk to you about something," he replied. I didn't need to be an empath like him to know that he was feeling quite nervous, since his beautiful gold eyes were glued to the floor.

Which was probably a good thing, as I seem to be lost for words whenever I look into them. That probably wouldn't go over too well when he's trying to have an important conversation with me, to say the least.

"What is it, Jazzy?" I asked, starting to get quite worried for the glorious man before me. I have never quite seen him this nervous, it feels so out of place. Normally he was so in control of his own emotions, I suppose having to handle a whole bunch of emotions regularly helps you out in that case. It usually just looked as if he were in pain from all of it, which was understandable once you knew why. If anything else, he just mirrored what everyone else was putting off, but I'm not nervous in the least.

Well, at least I wasn't at the beginning of this conversation. What could make the fearless Major Whitlock so scared? The thought of an answer to that question is more than enough to make me feel nervous too. Although I'm not quite sure if it was because of him, or myself. Probably a little bit of both, I think.

He shook his head as if trying to clear it and started stuttering. "Well....umm, it has to do with-with-"

For a moment I was stunned, he was actually at a loss of words. Before we were talking so easily, words were just flowing naturally without any effort on either of our parts. Now he can't even seem to be able to form a sentence easily.

Then it hit me. "Alice and Edward?" I asked with a sad smile, ignoring the temptation to flinch at their names which used to only bring me comfort.

Of course he was nervous about them. His family is being followed by werewolves, and he can do absolutely nothing about it besides sit back and watch. Like I always have to get stuck doing, because I'm the danger magnet in the shape of a fragile, clumsy human.

He just nodded, proving me right. He was just stuck here looking after a pitiful human because his brother made him. Also, to top things off, his family is being followed by the pack while he has to sit at home guarding me from myself.

I mentally cursed myself for thinking this could have anything at all to do with me. I was the girl who he had to put up with lusting after him, nothing more.

"I know, I miss them too," I heard myself say with a strange sense of detachment in my voice. Although he didn't seem to notice, which I was thankful for. At least one thing had gone right during this conversation, no matter how simple it may be.

He shook his head again, his beautiful hair moving along with it. "No, Bella. That isn't what I'm trying to tell you."

"Then what are you trying to tell me?" I asked, biting down on my bottom lip, feeling even more nervous than before.

What could he possibly want to say? Could it have anything to do with him returning my feelings that I shouldn't even be having? Or, if he was just going to tell me he isn't interested, that he already has a perfect wife?

_Stop it, Bella, _I chastised myself, frustrated for even trying to make whatever was on his mind about me. Surely he had so much more important things to be thinking about than a hormonal teenager. Besides, why should this be any different? He was a _vampire, _for crying out loud. Of course he's used to stupid human girls lusting after him.

I'm no different than any of them.

"What I'm trying to say," he paused, with a thoughtful expression on his handsome face. If possible, he looked even more endearing than before. "Do you remember when Edward left?"

"Of course I do," I snapped. "I'm human, not mental."

What did he think? That because I was human I was liable to forget such a devastating thing? It had effected _months _of my life, and still does to this very day! How could he possibly think I didn't remember that horrific day?

_Oh, no. _He was going to tell me that he wishes they never returned to Forks. Especially not just because of a silly girl who was foolish enough to think she's deserving of their time, just because she was dating his brother. He was going to say he wants me out of their lives, so he can stop the burning of his throat whenever his brother decides to bring me over.

"Bella- I didn't mean it like that at all," his words were so hurried I could barely process them. _I guess one more downside to being the stupid, insufferable human they have to put up with_, I thought bitterly as I got up and started walking to the stairs. "I was only going to say-"

"I don't care what you have to say! You came back _months _ago, and just now decided to bring it up? When I was starting to get over it?" I exclaimed, trying to sound mad when in all reality I was only heartbroken by having all my prior thoughts confirmed.

I had no reason to be angry with him, I should have known all along that they didn't want me. I was no more than a thing to help pass a few years of their eternity long lives, and later on laugh about how foolish I was.

"No, Bella-!"

I just shook my head and ran as fast as my feeble legs could carry me to Edward's room.

I didn't need to listen to him attempt a nicer phrasing to say the inevitable. Or perhaps make everything worse by rubbing my feelings in my face. I didn't need to listen to any more of what he had to say.

_The worst part if it, though is that he's right._

That was the last thought on my mind as I opened the door to Edward's room, finally letting the tears fall down as I closed myself inside.

I flung myself on the couch, and couldn't help but feel like it's so wrong for me to be in here. Even though nothing happened doesn't mean I wanted it to be that way. I wish something _had _happened, _preferably anything other what actually took place,_ I thought as I felt another tear make its escape from my eye down to my cheek.

I hate myself for allowing my emotions to run away from me like this. I mean, he's an empath. He has to know what I'm feeling right now, I can't believe I'm letting myself feel so incredibly hurt. It probably just proves him right: I'm a pathetic human who can't handle anything on her own without overreacting.

But then again, he probably thinks I'm just devastated at the thought of Edward's leaving. Or, I hope that's what he thinks anyway. If he thought that, it would be much less embarrassing than the truth, that's for sure.

The truth that I'm only crying right now because my fiancé's brother doesn't like me. Hell, he probably loathes me.

I can't exactly say I blame him either, not in the least. After all, everything and anything bad that has happened in this short amount of time is my fault. It was my fault he had to kill James to protect me from my own stupidity. It was my fault he had to leave his home in Forks earlier than planned, only to come back again. It was my fault his brother got into a mess with the Volturi, for finding out I knew about their existence. It was my fault he had to take on an army of newborns, courtesy of Victoria's revenge for James.

_Which, also was my fault._

The pack probably hates me for that, too. They had to team up with creatures that they despise just to keep me safe.

Yet another reason for my beloved family to hate me, as well.

Afterwards, the Volturi have also come to the knowledge that I'm not changed yet, so I'm again causing more trouble than I'm really worth.

Come to think of it, I can't come up with a single reason why he shouldn't hate me. Why they all shouldn't just leave again. I certainly complicated things for them, to say the least.

Everything is all my fault, and mine alone. I keep causing more trouble than I'm worth, and to top it off I can't even help them protect me. I'm just a delicate, stupid human that they all have to protect because their brother took a liking to me.

However, he refuses to change me, so it makes everyone just feel the need to protect me more. Probably another reason to prove they didn't want to deal with me forever, but I don't even want to think about that quite yet. I'm not completely ready to give up hope.

Esme cares for her newest daughter, at least. She may want me to permanently join the family one day, surely she will be on my side, right?

I sighed and shoved those thoughts aside, now was not the time to be thinking those things.

I also can't even be fully thankful for everything I have now, because I'm growing feelings for Edward's _brother. _Especially since Edward is so charming, and gorgeous. Hell, who am I kidding? He's utterly _perfect_, just like the rest of his family. Yet here I am, not being thankful for what I have and am thinking about his brother.

What kind of a person does this? Much less to a family who already put up with so much on my account.

Also, as if this wasn't bad enough, Jasper actually has to _know _about how I feel towards him.

I know he doesn't feel the same way about me as I do him, he basically just told me so. How pathetic can I get? I'm in here crying my eyes out because my fiancé's brother doesn't like me. To make me feel even worse, there's also the small fact that he's been married to my best friend since before I was even born

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. "Bella?" Came the sad sounding voice of an angel. Even when he's upset his voice manages to sound impossibly perfect, it's no fair. While my voice would be cracking and sounding like a screeching cat, his still sounds musical.

Not wanting to say anything due to the fear my voice would betray me I just sniffled. I'm sure if I allowed myself to talk my voice would break, and sound even worse than normal since it's being compared to his impossibly perfect one.

"Can I come in?" He sounded even sadder at my lack of response. Or was it that I sniffled? Either way, the Greek god standing outside the door was upset and it was my fault. Just like everything else is.

Although the door is locked, I knew it could hardly keep him out if he really wanted in.

Still refusing to say anything, I just got up and walked over to the door, unlocking it and going back to my refuge on the couch.

He came in almost hesitantly, his beautiful features twisted into an expression of hurt that only served to break my heart all over again.

Why is he this upset? All he had really done is help me from further making a fool of myself, as I was so good at doing.

Well, not quite since my eyes were undoubtedly tear stained, as I felt willing to bet my cheeks were as well. Plus the fact that I'm still trying incredibly hard not to cry. Not that it actually mattered, he knew how I felt before he came in here, and I'm positive he heard me crying.

"Mind if I sit down?" He asked, I just shook my head, noticing his adorable southern accent became much more apparent when he was upset. Or maybe when he was distracted, I'm not sure.

I do know, however, that it sounds incredibly cute.

He sat down, a little further than Emmett would have. I'm not quite sure if it was due to trying not to upset me, or if he simply wants to keep his distance.

I tried not to take it personally though, since we never have been very close before this weekend. I just can't quite help but worry if I've destroyed whatever progress our relationship had made, even if the progress seemed different to the both of us.

I also couldn't help but wish he were much closer than he currently is. Preferably under me, as he was when we watched _Romeo and Juliet. _Well, while he watched it anyway, and while I stared blankly at the screen.

What I wouldn't give to go back to that moment in time before the movie ended...

_They fight. Paris falls._

What is wrong with me? First my Paris is Jacob- that at least makes since. He saved me from being just an empty shell of a person. I can never repay him enough for that, he deserves far better than the grief I've given him. Now, I'm thinking my Paris is Jasper. _Jasper, _who doesn't even return my feelings. Not like he should though, I pale in comparison to his immensely perfect wife. All the same, I can't help myself from falling in love with him. _Who am I kidding? _I've already fallen.

_Could I get any more pitiful?_

"I know you're mad at me," he said, snapping me out of my thoughts. "But please can you let me explain? I didn't mean-"

I cut him off. "I'm not mad at you," it came out in a voice so small that I'm not even quite sure if it belongs to me. And I'm not, what reason could I possibly have to be mad at him? He's done nothing wrong, if anything I'm the one who should be apologizing here.

He just gave me a sad smile, " I know, but you have every reason to be. Please, just allow me to explain?" He looked so desperate that I say yes and listen to his side of the story that I found myself agreeing, despite the fact that I didn't want to hear what I already know all over again.

He looked immensely relieved, before continuing with his adorable accent still incredibly apparent. "First off, I just want you to know I did _not _bring that up-" I noticed he avoided saying what, probably to avoid me storming off again. As if that could happen now that I was staring into those eyes. They were so mesmerizing, I don't think I could have even looked away if I wanted to. Which I definitely don't want to. "-to hurt you." He finished, and I felt a little guilty for almost forgetting he was still talking.

"I have no intention of ever hurting you, I was just trying to find a way to tell you how I feel. It seems I chose a bad way to start out the conversation, though."

For a moment, he just stared at me with those beautiful topaz eyes. They seemed to be begging me to believe him, which I found it quite hard not to do. There was no trace of anything except honesty there.

I realized he was waiting for me to respond. "Then why did you bring it up?" I heard myself ask, though the question I really wanted the answer to was 'how do you feel, then?' But I knew better than to ask that. I wouldn't like the answer, anyway. It was pointless getting my hopes up.

His eyes looked as relieved as the rest of him as he continued. "I'm not asking any of this to hurt you, I'll explain my questions later." He clarified, clearly wanting to avoid me yelling at him and cutting him off again. I nodded, finding myself genuinely curious as to why he would be asking anything along those lines in the first place.

"After Edward left," he said the words quickly, as if to avoid me cutting him off, "do you remember how after the first week of pain of the heartbreak you just suddenly became numb? No emotions, no thoughts. Just, nothing."

I could only gape at him. How does he know this? I never told him any of that, and I never told anyone else the specifics either.

He took my very polite gaping as an answer within itself. "That was my doing," he said almost sheepishly.

Wait, _what? _How in any way was that his doing? He was thousands of miles away, with the rest of his family. "What?" Came my dumbfounded reply, unable to voice any of the questions reeling in my head.

"Well, after they all left, I stayed behind to see the mess I caused." I wanted nothing more than to tell him that it was in no way his fault, he was just doing what comes naturally. And it's not like he ever asked them to leave, but he continued before I could say any of this. "I was devastated at the state I found you in. I tried to help you back to the girl that could make anyone's day just by smiling at them, but the pain you were in was just too much."

As twisted as it sounds, I couldn't help but smile a little at what he just said about me. I thought he had hated me then, but that's not what it sounds like. He just said my smile could make anyone's day. _Stop it, Bella. _I scolded myself. He was obviously just trying to compare my state to something else.

"After the first week," he continued saying, "I realized my efforts weren't going to have any effect any time soon. So I just made you numb enough to bare it all. I'm so, _so _sorry, Bella." If vampires could cry, something tells me he would be at least tearing up, if not all out crying. One look at his face was heartbreaking, I had no doubt he was being honest with what he was saying.

I shook my head at his logic, smiling slightly. "You have absolutely no reason to be sorry, Jasper." For some reason, I couldn't help but noticing the way his name sounded amazing coming from my lips. "You helped me through the hardest time in my life." His smile encouraged me to keep babbling on, so that's exactly what I did. "If it wasn't for you, Jacob probably would never have been able to-" I stopped talking when I noticed his face fell.

"What is it, Jasper?" The words were no more than a whisper, as I contemplated what I said wrong. I knew he'd hear me though as well as if I'd screamed the words to a human.

"It wasn't him," was all he said, looking incredibly sad.

He seemed to think that explained everything, but I was still feeling hopelessly confused. What did he mean? I myself felt Jacob wake me up from my zombie like state.

He seemed to notice my confusion because he continued. "When you started being friends with him, I sent you as much happiness as I could manage. So much I didn't have any left for myself. He didn't make you happy, he merely served to distract you enough so I could make you accept all the happiness I've been trying to give you."

To say that I'm shocked would be an understatement. "Why would you do that?" I asked. He just furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why would you give me all that happiness to the point where you don't have any left for yourself?"

To my surprise, he just smiled. "It was the easiest thing I've ever done, and I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat if I had to without changing a thing-not that I actually get heartbeats anymore, but you get the point," he added with a chuckle. "Only downside was I had to leave since you were happy again, that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. And _that _I'm not quite sure I'd be able to do over again."

"How could that possibly be easy?" I asked, perplexed, unable to see how sacrificing your own happiness could ever be described as easy. "And why was leaving the hardest?" Wouldn't he just want to get away from my emotions as soon as he could? I'm surprised he didn't just leave before the first week came.

Actually, I'm surprised he chose to stay behind at all.

"Bella," he looked right into my eyes, causing my breath to hitch. "Seeing you in so much pain made me realize how much I missed the old you. The adorable blush you gave off any time, well _anything _happened," wait, did he just say my blush was adorable? I must be imagining this. "Everything about you, really. None of those things were present anymore and it was just so wrong I couldn't believe it."

"Leaving was so hard, I didn't even know if I could do it." Then he surprised me by chuckling to himself, "actually, it took all my willpower to not just come up and kiss you."

I swear his eyes darted down to my lips, darkening as they did. I'm almost positive my blood had nothing to do with it.

_Wait, _did he just say he wanted to _kiss_ me?

He closed his eyes before speaking again. "What I've been trying to say is that I realized how much I'm in love with you." My breathing caught in my throat, I couldn't be hearing this right.

He did say _in _love, right? Please tell me he doesn't just mean brotherly love, like Emmett....

"Wh-what?"

"I'm in love with you, darlin'."

I had to remind myself how to breathe. Is this really happening? "I love you, too."

All my prior thoughts instantly flew out of my head, along with all reasons this is wrong as I saw him leaning down as if to kiss me.

**A/N: I'm so sorry to end it here! I just wanted to know if it lived up to everyone's expectations? **

**Favorite lines/least favorite? Let me know! **

**My update may be a little late, because I'm going camping with my family. So, to make it up to you guys I'll have another extra long chapter. But that's only if you review!!! Creative death threats welcome, as usual lol.**

**Review, please. **

**xxx**


	9. Just Be Happy

**A/N: Thanks so much for those of you who reviewed!! We broke the 100 mark!!! Thanks so much, you guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this keyboard, as much as I'd hate to admit it. **

_All my prior thoughts instantly flew out of my head, along with all reasons this is wrong as I saw him leaning down as if to kiss me._

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Chapter Nine**

**Just Be Happy**

**BPOV**

He leaned down to the point where his lips were almost touching mine, with his hand cradling my face, as he whispered, "is this okay?" His eyes grew even darker as he said it.

Instead of answering, I closed the little distance that was left between us and kissed him, my soft lips moving against his hard ones, in such a synchronization that it was like we'd done this a million times before. With all the emotions he was sending me, though, the kiss was so unbearably tender I forgot his lips were practically made out of stone.

I moved my hands to fist them in his golden locks, sending all the love I had for him into that kiss.

Suddenly he pulled away-much too soon for my liking, causing me to whimper at the loss of contact.

_How is it possible for one kiss to be so wonderful?_

He gently moved a stray tear away from my eye with his thumb, kissing away one at my cheek. "Bella, you need to breathe." He said when I gave him my best pout face.

"I don't care." I really didn't. I'd much rather be spending my time kissing him than breathing. I forgot to do that a lot in his presence, anyway. It wouldn't make any difference if I was kissing him or not, either way chances are I wouldn't be breathing.

"But I do," he said, placing a kiss at my temple while moving the hand which was still cradling my face so that it was stroking my hair. I smiled and leaned into his touch, causing him to rub slow circles on my cheek with his thumb.

I looked up at him through my lashes and blushed when I saw that he was staring intently at me; as if trying to memorize my face.

"You're so adorable when you blush," he said while moving his hand so that he was now stroking the red cheeks.

His statement, of course, only caused me to blush more; I'm fairly certain I'm as red as a tomato by now, if not redder.

He just smiled and kissed the top of my head. "I love you," he whispered against my hair.

"I love you too," I breathed, unable to form coherent words since he was quite literally rendering me speechless. I'm fairly sure he knew exactly what he's doing to me, too.

He moved in, and I thought he was going to kiss me again, but instead he just whispered "come on," into my ear. He stood up, extending an arm to help me get up as well.

I have no clue why, but I took the offered hand without the slightest bit of hesitation. He must have noticed my confusion, though, because when he pulled me up he said, "I think we're a little late for lunch time."

Looking at the alarm clock, my eyes widened when I saw he was right. It was about the same time as a late dinner would be. How had I not noticed the time go by so quickly?

My attention was brought back to him as he brushed away another stray tear on my cheek.

Although he did it lovingly, it reminded me of how horrible I must look right now, after all that crying. Instantly embarrassed, I ducked my head.

He tilted my head up with his thumb and forefingers on my chin, kissing my forehead in the process. "You look beautiful, just like you always do."

His words sounded genuine and adoring, but I still had my doubts. "I'm doing to go get cleaned up," I mumbled, averting my gaze once again to the floor.

"It's not needed," he argued. Obviously noting my stubbornness, he sighed. "Take your time, honey. I'll go fix you something to eat."

I just nodded, not quite ready to let go of his hand quite yet. He seemed to realize this because he just smiled and gently squeezed my hand, which he brought up to his perfect lips and kissed it, his eyes never leaving mine.

With that, he was gone. I tried not to think about what he's trying to cook. Since he hasn't eaten in so long, he can't exactly be the world's greatest chef. Then I reminded myself he made breakfast without a problem, like Charlie would have. And he eats all the time.

While making my way into the bathroom I wondered yet again how Charlie had survived without me there to cook for him. I still wonder that when I'm gone for just the weekend, and leave him with something that only requires microwaving. He manages to do that good enough, at least.

The minute I stepped into Edward's bathroom, I was overcome with guilt. It feels so wrong to be in here. I shrugged the strange feeling off-normally I'm perfectly at home here. I made my way over to the sink and splashed some water on my face, before looking up into the mirror.

That did absolutely nothing, at all. My eyes were still bloodshot and swollen. My cheeks had red still stained on them, too. Not to mention my nose is redder than Rudolph's and my hair is an absolute mess.

How in the world did jasper find this reflection in the mirror the slightest bit attractive, least of all beautiful, like he said? Especially compared to his drop dead gorgeous wife.

At the thought of her, I felt my heart quite literally sink into my stomach. I pushed it aside, though. For now, I can just be happy. We'll figure out the rest later.

At that thought, I started viciously attacking my hair, trying to tame the knots that I don't even know how they got there. They certainly did have a mind of their own, though, I thought while attacking an especially difficult one, forcing it apart. Ten minutest later, I had removed some hair in the process, but it finally looked half decent.

I looked back up and groaned, I still look absolutely terrible. I splashed some water on my face again, before just giving up. Only way to really get rid of all evidence I've been crying is just to wait it out.

I dried off my face again and counted to a hundred slowly, still not looking up, though. I sighed before pacing back and forth, counting again even slower than before.

Taking a deep breath, I looked up into the mirror. My nose and cheeks are both still vaguely pink. My eyes weren't as bad, either. My cheeks didn't much matter, anyway. My blush would turn them red no matter what.

I wiped my under eyes once again before running the brush through my hair some more, almost viciously. Deciding that this is as good as it's going to get for now-although that's really not saying much-I headed downstairs to the kitchen.

When I entered the kitchen, I immediately was assaulted by the smells coming from it.

"What's for dinner?" I asked Jasper, who had a very concentrated look on his face. I tried not to laugh, but it was without much avail.

Not that trying is really necessary anyway, since he can obviously sense my amusement.

"Fish sticks and watermelon," he mumbled, still having a very concentrated look on his face as he cut into said watermelon. "It looked easy."

"And is it easy?" I asked with a laugh at his accomplished expression for having effectively cut two slices of watermelon.

"Not in the least," he admitted while putting the watermelon on a plate which seemed to have appeared from thin air.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it," I assured him. Although I still find it quite amusing that he has trouble with cooking of all things he does perfectly. "Besides, I thought vampires excel wonderfully at everything they do," I teased.

I knew perfectly well why this is challenging for him, of course. I'm just not about to let it go that I can do something better than a vampire. It's not everyday that happens- actually it's never happened, ever. Even if the circumstances are unfair since they have no need to cook.

"Me too," he mumbled absently, still completely absorbed in what he is doing.

When I saw him opening the oven to check on the fish sticks with a frustrated expression dirtying his beautiful face, I decided it was time to try and make him feel a bit better. "You cooked breakfast without even causing the house to burn down- or ruin the food," I said as if the latter would be the more horrific option, and it was unbearable to even think about such a thing.

"That wasn't my first try," he looked down as if embarrassed. "And I called Esme to talk me through it," he admitted.

"She didn't make the eggs for you," I persisted. "You're the one who actually cooked the breakfast," I added when he looked like he was about to argue with my logic.

He still didn't look too convinced, though. Instead he mumbled a, "thanks," as he turned the oven off and took the fish sticks out- without the use of oven mitts, I might add. I flinched due to this, but he just calmly placed the contents of the pan beside the watermelon.

When he turned around to hand me the plate, he asked in a solemn voice, "what's got you so worried?" When his eyes remained on the plate, I realized what he thought.

"No! It's not about the food," I said hurriedly. He looked visibly relieved as he placed the plate in front of me, but still confused. "You touched that pan with your bare fingers- it just came out of the burning hot oven!" I exclaimed.

He just laughed before looking pointedly at my plate, as if saying _"prove it's not the food." _I picked up a fish stick, which was still insanely hot. Not even going to wonder how much hotter the pan had been. I took a tentative bite, and sent him an overly enthusiastic wave of happiness. Though I was a bit worried I over did it, he looked quite proud of himself.

Even though all he did was put something in the oven, but I'm not about to tell him that.

I took another overly enthusiastic bite, and he smiled, obviously pleased with his accomplishment.

"Try the watermelon," he said eagerly.

I didn't mention that he hadn't cooked it, but cut it. Instead I complied with an exaggerated, "mm."

After I took a few bites, he suddenly sounded nervous. "How is it?"

I swallowed first before answering with an honest, "good." Despite my being over enthusiastic for his benefit, it actually is quite good. I never would have thought of the combination before, but still it really isn't half bad. Especially since it's been prepared by someone who's idea of a tasty meal is sucking an animal dry of all blood.

He simply smiled and waited for me to finish eating. God, his smile is so captivating...

"Why must all of you vampires dazzle people?" I asked once I finally snapped out of it, finishing my belated lunch.

He simply looked confused. "Dazzle people?"

I nodded before explaining my ingenious theory to him. It only caused him to laugh, though I'm not quite sure why.

"Sorry about being so dazzling," he finally managed to get out.

I playfully glared at him before eating my last fish stick.

"Are you full?" He asked suddenly. "I didn't really know how much food to make, so-"

I cut him off. "Completely full, thank you." I neglected to mention he actually put way too many fish sticks in the oven. I only finished so he wouldn't worry about his cooking.

He looked relieved before taking my plate from me, rinsing it off himself.

Before I barely even managed to blink, I was once again in the living room. I gave him an annoyed look, which was returned with a perfectly innocent one, as if I had managed to get myself here....

I climbed up and settled myself in his lap, his arms wasting no time in wrapping themselves around me. I sighed in contentment, resting my head on his shoulder, not even bothering to pay attention to the TV which also got turned on somehow.

I looked up at him and blushed, ducking my head again. If the way he was staring at me adoringly is any clue, he was paying just about as much attention to the TV as I am.

"Don't be embarrassed, sweetie," he whispered while tilting my head back up. "Look at me," he added when I averted my eyes again, still exceptionally embarrassed.

He softly brushed his lips against my forehead when I complied, his lips barely even touching my skin. "That's more like it," he said softly. "You never have to be embarrassed in front of me, hon."

I still had my doubts, though-can you really blame me when I'm sitting on Apollo's lap looking as I do now? He made me momentarily forget all my doubts when I felt his hand grab mine, lacing our fingers together.

I rested my head on his shoulder again and sighed in contentment when I felt his thumb start stroking the back of my hand. I smiled a little as I pretended to watch whatever was on, and squeezed his hand softly.

After about fifteen more minutes of that, I whispered "I love you," and reached my free hand up to play with a stray curl that had fallen from his face.

He smiled, sending me a very strong wave of love. "I love you, too."

We started talking about everything from music to telling each other more stories. His stories being far more interesting than mine, and they usually involved Emmett's brilliant ideas. I use that term very loosely, by the way. The only subjects that were purposely avoided was everything related to Edward or Alice, we'd discuss that later.

For now, we can just be content with each other's company. "You have to be making that one up," I laughed, but he simply shook his head. "There is no way that _anyone, _even Emmett-"

"Acquired a baby kangaroo for Rosalie," he finished with a curt nod.

"But _why?"_

"Like I said, I managed to convince him that if she had a baby to protect and care for she wouldn't feel so bad about not being a human anymore. That she would have her motherly instincts that she always wanted to put to use, used."

"But a _kangaroo?_" I asked incredulously.

He just rolled his eyes, "this is Emmett we're talking about here." Then he continued, noticing I was fully intent on interrupting, "we were watching TV; it was announcing how kangaroo mothers keep their offspring in their pouches. He asked about it, but I never thought he would take me seriously," he defended himself.

"This is Emmett we're talking about," I used his own words against him with a smile. "Wow...what did Rose do?"

His grin became so wide it looked painful, he obviously has been waiting for me to ask this. "She got pissed off at him for ridding a mother of her child; making her realize she won't ever be able to have a baby any way other than that. So, she ended up locking Emmett out of the bedroom for seven months, and made him return the baby to a very angry mom." He laughed at the thought, before adding, "and after everything she missed her humanity more."

I shook my head, trying futility not to laugh at my brother's stupidity. "I can't believe you tricked Emmett into kidnapping a kangaroo's baby."

"How was I supposed to know he would be stupid enough to actually do it?"

"He's Emmett," I explained, that was answer enough. I love my big brother, but I can still laugh at his crazy ideas. It's kind of hard not to, sometimes.

He chuckled, "which means he would have come up with something stupid without my help, anyway. This way I get a bit of fun from it."

I shook my head at him, trying and failing to look stern- I was having a bit of trouble controlling my laughter. "Any other crazy stories?" I asked, both because I wanted to hear his magnificent voice and I was really desperate to hear more crazy things about my beloved family.

"Tons more," he said with a humorous glint in his eye, making me excited. But then he sighed, "they can wait for tomorrow, though."

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was after one in the morning, and I was hardly aware that even an hour went by. I heard him mutter something under his breath, then. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to feed you dinner, are you hungry, Bella? I'm so sorry-"

I stopped him, "I'm not hungry, calm down." I really wasn't, the lunch he made could have fed a small family. We seriously need to have a talk about portion sizes, apparently.

"Are you sure? I think you should have something to eat," he insisted.

I shook my head, "I'm really not hungry," I insisted. I had a huge lunch in what seemed like only an hour ago.

"I'd feel much better if you ate something," he said with a frown.

I sighed, why do all vampires think humans are always so hungry? "Honestly, I'm not hungry," I persisted.

"At least a cookie?" He asked with a pout. "Esme made them for you, she'd be upset if you don't have at least one of them."

I rolled my eyes, but truthfully, I was sold at the very mention of Esme's cookies. For someone who hasn't eaten since before she could even remember, that woman sure knows her way around a kitchen. "Sure," I said unnecessarily, since Jasper seemed to note my newfound enthusiasm. He at least waited for my answer, though. Something Alice never bothers to do. I felt a wave of guilt wash over me, but I pushed it aside just as quickly as it had come. We would worry about that later, for now we can just be happy.

I looked over at Apollo and smiled. _Being happy around him sure seems to come easy, _I thought as I took the offered cookie from his hand.

**A/N: I had to change this up a lot, since I didn't want them moving too fast. At the same time, though I didn't want them moving backwards, either. **

**I also decided to be nicer with the cliffies than I usually am, lol.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed!!**

**Tell me your favorite parts/ least favorite? Flames welcome, they help me actually.**

**xoxo**


	10. What Did I Do?

**A/N: I apologize for the wait, I've been busy! **

**Here's the chapter, and the plot really kicks off in the next one.**

**Thanks SOOOO MUCH for those of you who reviewed, it really means a lot to me. **

**What Did I Do?**

**Chapter Ten**

**BPOV**

I tried futilely to roll over again, and sighed. Sleep was useless, and I knew it. I looked around at the dark silhouette of Edward's room once again, feeling yet another wave of guilt wash over me again. What was I thinking in trying to sleep in here?

What am I doing? I'm trying to fall asleep in my fiancé's room, while I'm laying awake thinking of his own brother. Not only that, but I've actually acted on my feelings for him.

Pushing the blanket off of myself, I walked over to the window. Squinting, I tried to see if I could make out Jasper somewhere in the trees, because I knew he was out hunting.

Instead of having a big meal like the rest of his family, he's stuck here with barely appetizing animals. What does he get to show for it? A horrible girl, wishing she could reign in her feelings, which is a feat much easier said than it is done.

I gave up of ever seeing him- hell, he could run out of Forks itself in no time at all. Why did I ever hope to see him right by his house? Even if by a long shot he was still nearby, no way I'd be able to see him. I walked into Edward's bathroom to start for the day. Since sleep was futile, might as well keep myself occupied with something other than feelings of my own guilt and confusion.

While I didn't feel nearly as guilty in here as I did in the actual room, I still felt like the worst person ever.

I payed too much attention to my actions as I undressed- anything to get my mind off my guilty conscience. When the process was all too soon finished, I stepped inside the shower and turned it on. It was scalding hot, but I didn't so much as bother changing the temperature. Hell, I was too busy thinking to even notice the temperature at all, despite my already red skin. That too, I hardly too notice of even as I started rubbing it raw with the soap which was being held hostage in my clenched fist.

If it wasn't for Edward, I wouldn't even be here right now. I'd still be thinking that the existence of my beloved vampires and werewolves was nothing more than a Hollywood myth. Something scary to watch in a movie, or dress as on Halloween.

He completely turned my whole world upside down, and I couldn't be happier for it. He's absolutely perfect, and I have loved him ever since I first talked to him. But he's so controlling it's unbearable. If it wasn't for that though, being with him would be 250% perfect. I mean, it's already like a dream come true, even with his controlling manner that frustrates me to no end. Of course, that's also my fault for being a durable, clumsy, danger magnet of a human.

But, with Jasper it's different. He's never even the slightest bit annoyingly worried of my health. If I'm having a bad day, he knows not to bother me. I also know I can probably talk to him about anything-even things I can't with Edward. I mean, there's a reason his sensitivity was enough to make him an empath in the first place. But with him, there's two major problems. Alice and Edward; we're both taken.

That last thought made me mad, however irrational I know it is. What am I doing? I know I love him, but he's married. It's my own fault that I fell for someone with a wedding band on their finger. Besides, I'm about to be married too, not too long from now.

Yet here I am, debating between my fiancé and his own brother.

I finished washing the shampoo out of my hair before I finally turned off the now noticeable hot water.

Whether I like it or not-which I definitely don't- there's really only one thing I can do.

I finished getting ready for the already too long day without much thought as to what I was actually doing. Instead, I was trying to figure out what it is I'm supposed to say. What exactly is a girl supposed to say when she's ending whatever is between her and an impossibly perfect guy? Especially when she just wants to kiss him and say, "I love you," over and over again.

I finished getting dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a lightweight blue sweater. I headed for downstairs, without even bothering to look at my still reddish skin in the mirror. It is obvious what I look like. _Probably someone who's about to make a huge mistake. _

I made my way over to the couch to wait, trying to talk some sense into myself all the while, without much success.

What am I even doing? I've met an incredibly caring guy that actually likes me back. If not for the fact that we're both spoken for, it would be like a dream come true. But this is so wrong....yet when I look into his eyes, I can't help how right it seems.

I felt my stomach knot itself when I heard the sound of the door knob turning. With a sinking feeling in my chest, I took a deep breath of courage to do what I already know has to be done.

"Jasper," I attempted to start when he stepped through the threshold. My voice cracked, great way to start out strong. Although it is step up courage wise from the silence I was tempted to try.

"Hmm?" Came a very worried sounding Jasper.

That snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him, intending to have this conversation eye to eye, but instead I just felt the normal rush of feelings I get when I look into his eyes. Guiltily, I looked away at the thought of another golden pair of eyes. "I can't," was all I managed to get out.

"Can't what?" He prompted, taking a seat next to me and reached for my hand. I folded my hands together in my lap, making a look of hurt cross his face as he retracted his hand back to his own lap to mock my pose.

At that look, I wanted to take back every single thought of ending things with him. "I can't keep doing this-" I motioned between the two of us for lack of better words.

The look on his face was devastating enough to make the devil cry, although he quickly attempted to mask it from me.

"Oh...," was all he managed to get out.

"Jasper, I'm so sor-" I tried to say.

He just shook his head, "I get it, Bella."

I reached out to keep him from getting up, but he simply kissed the palm of my hand tenderly before gently placing it back in my lap.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again, trying to push back my own tears without much success.

I knew he must have heard me, but he didn't acknowledge it. "I'll be back later," was all he said.

_What did I just do? _I asked myself as I watched him leave.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer.**

**Please review!!!**

**xoxo**


	11. Wrong Choice

**A/N: I know you all hate me for the last chapter, and I'm sorry! But it had to be done in order for the rest of the plot to take place. **

**Thanks SOOO much for all of the wonderful reviews, and I know you all hate Bella right now, lol. I can't say I blame you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yet, but one day I will own Jasper....Bella's not a vampire she won't be around forever.**

**Right? Right, thought so.**

**Anyway sorry for the long disclaimer, here's the new chapter!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Wrong Choice**

**JPOV**

"I'm sorry," she whispered so low that if I had the hearing of anything remotely less than a bat, I never would have known she spoke, much less understand her.

I pretended not to hear her apology. What am I supposed to say to her? That I'm okay? That I understand her choice? That we'll both be better off with her decision? Any of those options would have sufficed, but I didn't agree with any of them. I can't just lie to her and claim those things.

As irrational as it may be, I just wish she hadn't felt the obligation that she had to make a choice, and I certainly wish she hadn't chosen Edward over me. Much less because she felt she had to- that's not my conceited, hopeful thoughts either. Being an empath comes with its slight advantages and disadvantages all in one.

She chose Edward. Edward, the guy who treats her as if she's his property. At that thought, I knew I had to get out of here before I do something that I'll regret. "I'll be back later."

Without another word, I walked out of the house at an acceptable pace before sprinting off into the woods as fast as my granite legs could carry me.

I stopped when I was only about five miles away- I didn't want to go too awful far away from Bella in case she needs me. Who am I kidding? I'm the one who needs her....Even if I did want to go away from her though, I knew I wouldn't be able to. _It's still my job to babysit her for the time being_, I told myself as an excuse for wanting to stay near the girl who probably wants nothing to do with me any longer.

It wasn't until I turned around that I so much as even noticed I had knocked over quite a few trees down on my way over here. I sat down on a stump that I had probably made myself, and held in an inward groan that threatened to escape.

What am I even doing? I'm feeling sorry for myself just because Bella made a mature decision. She decided that she wants to stay faithful to her fiancé. Who am I to get angry or feel hurt about that? I'm married too, and I'm the one who fell for her to begin with.

I knew what I was getting myself into, so why am I so hurt about this?

I tried to get angry at myself for caring, but I knew the answer. I had no prior thoughts of being unfaithful to my wife- she's a lovely woman, and she deserves the truth. I would have chosen Bella in a heartbeat if it came down to it.

I'm actually sitting here, on this stump, moping because a girl is doing what she thinks is right....

What kind of person does that? _A very selfish one, _I answered myself bitterly.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when my phone started vibrating. After I had fished it out of my pocket, I saw it was Edward that was calling. The same guy who I would rather commit murder than talk to right now.

"What?" I asked my brother sharply when I answered.

"What's your problem?"

My problem? The drama king is asking me what my problem is....'I just got dumped for you.' "Nothing," I said aloud. "What is it?"

"I can't do this..."

"What?" I sighed, not being in the mood for one of his juvenile games. "What can't you do?"

"I can't come back to Bella," was all the answer he supplied, with no reason at all.

"What?!" I nearly shouted, "why?"

"I....slipped up."

"Come again?" I asked impatiently. "What exactly did you do, Edward?"

"I drank the blood," he paused as if gathering courage to finish his sentence. "From a human."

This time I actually did shout. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN- a _human, _Edward?" I asked incredulously. I can't believe that the perfect, blood resistant brother of mine slipped up. He can stay straight faced in front of his _singer _for crying out loud!

"Yes," came his shameful answer.

"What exactly happened?" I asked after reigning in my anger.

"Our hunting trip wasn't exactly a normal one....," he began.

"I gathered that. Now what. Happened?" I grounded out, pressing my nose between my thumb and forefinger.

"I was seeing if I could resist the blood of an animal.....," he said, not getting to the point of my question. Although, I was too busy trying to not go and rip his head right off his body to even yell at him. Just as well- isn't even worth the breath right now, anyway.

"And?" I prodded, getting up to start pacing back and forth. Any movement to keep me from tearing yet even more trees out of the ground.

"And...I couldn't...."

"And the human?" I asked agitatedly, he really knows how to test a persons patience.

"I was angry with myself....I just lost it," he tried to explain while holding in what sounded to be a sob.

"Angry with yourself for killing an _animal?" _I asked incredulously. "You're a vampire, you do realize this?" I asked sarcastically. "You should be proud of yourself for even _attempting_ any animal, ever!"

"The animal was a test of control when turning Bella," he elaborated.

"So, you're just not going to come back and face the fact that you screwed up?" I didn't bother sugar coating anything; Bella chose him over me, and now he's just leaving her. He really needs to get his head out of his ass.

"It's not just that," he said defensively.

I stopped pacing in order to listen to his undoubtedly pathetic excuse., "Oh, I'd love to hear this."

"There's actually not a whole lot to hear about....the wolf that's been following us on the trip-" he paused suddenly, as if trying to think of how to put it. Not that his wording was needed, the meaning was painfully obvious.

"He caught you killing the human?" I asked despite already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, he did..."

While my mind was busy screaming at my brother, I took a deep breath in attempt to calm myself down. "And then?" I grounded out, digging my nails into my granite flesh in attempt to save another tree from being punched, and consequentially killed.

"You have to get Bella out of there," he answered solemnly.

I stopped my pacing, "what?" I demanded. "Bella is in danger and you waited until now to even tell me about it?!" I asked in disbelief. "I'm the one who is supposed to be protecting her!"

I was already too busy running back to the house that I didn't even make out what he had said next before I hung up the phone.

I barely even registered the surprised look on Bella's face as I practically ran through the door and told the girl who wants nothing more than for me to leave her alone that we have to run away together.

**A/N: Wow, I wanted that to be so much longer....**

**But, I have to cut this short! Next chapter will be BPOV, and it'll explain the whole scenario don't worry! You're not being cheated out of any explanations.**

**Review if you'd like me to update.**

**Let me know what you liked or hated!**


End file.
